Guard: He's Know Everythings about My Feeling
by Baekamjong88
Summary: Seseorang yang mengerti dirimu, perasaan bahkan hatimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. - Ia bagai sesosok Malaikat - Bad Summary! CHANBAEK/YAOI/MATURE/BOYSLOVE!


_Guard: He's Know Everything's about My Feeling_

 ** _by_**

 ** _Baekamjong88_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _and other(s)_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _Prolog_**

 ** _Seoul, South Korea_**

Aku Byun Baekhyun.

Seoul menjadi tempatku mengawali jejak takdirku di dunia ini lagi. Setelah hidupku berubah semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal dan aku hanya hidup sebatangkara, kemudian mulai mengasingkan diri dari apa yang dinamakan sosialisasi. Aku mulai menata hati, memungut puing-puing memori Indah yang rasanya begitu menyakitkan tapi masih ingin ku jadikan kenangan. Aku sakit, entah apa yang membuatku begitu merasakan rasa itu. Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, kepercayaan, bahkan Cinta.

Mungkin selamanya, aku tidak pantas untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi berarti bagi seseorang yang kau cintai.

Karena sesungguhnya, aku hanya sebatas manusia yang lahir ditemani oleh sebuah kesalahan.

Aku berpikir untuk menjadi kuat seorang diri, tapi itu begitu sulit.

Aku bertahan untuk diriku. Mencoba berdiri tegar diatas pijakan, bukan karena kuat nya kaki.

Aku hanya berharap menemukan seseorang yang tulus.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah melepaskan orang yang mengerti bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tanpa kau mengatakannya sekalipun. Dia tidak akan menuntutmu lebih, dia hanya akan selalu berada di sampingmu mencoba menghiburmu saat kau merasa dunia ini tidak adil untuk hidupmu. Tapi kau mengabaikannya, menurutmu dia hanya orang yg sok tahu akan hidup mu. Kau tidak menerima kehadirannya tapi kau begitu membutuhkannya._

"Apakah aku begitu mudah untuk dibaca? Mengapa selalu dia?

.

.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengerti hatimu, seperti ada benang merah yang menghubungkannya. Tapi ia tidak begitu dekat, mencoba mendekat, menjadi dekat, tapi kau merasa ini sungguh aneh.

.

.

"Apa ia hanya mengasihani? Apa rasa sakit akan luka, sulitnya menjalani hidup membuatku terlihat menyedihkan? "

 _Ia benar-benar seperti sesosok malaikat pelindung bagiku._

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sempurna ku lihat sosoknya, cantik mempesona. Tapi ku lihat di sorot mata hazelnya yang kelam menyimpan beribu kelabu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa tertarik ini menghantuiku, aku mencoba mendekatinya tetapi ia seperti tak tersentuh. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membentuk sebuah tembok pertahanan untuk dirinya.

Kesedihan. Rasa sakit. Kesepian. Kehilangan begitu banyak.

Aku mulai penasaran, ia seseorang yang penyendiri, tak banyak membaur. Ketika senyumnya tanpa sadar menyapa, duniaku seolah berhenti pada porosnya.

Akan tetapi tak urung, sering ku perhatikan raut wajahnya terlihat sendu, merasa lelah dan putus asa. Aku tak tahu darimana rasa sesak itu menghantam hatiku.

Aku merasa bahwa ia pantas untuk tersenyum secerah Mentari, bahagia seperti sesosok manusia yang pantas dicintai.

Aku Park Chanyeol, berharap bisa menjadi seseorang yang akan menghadirkan senyum dan tawa di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _Awalnya ia hadir tanpa seizinku, lalu mulai masuk mengusik kehidupanku. Ia begitu hangat._

 _Simpul senyum memikatnya mengetuk hatiku. Kau tahu, ia begitu sempurna, begitu dipuja._

 _Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya bisa berada disisiku?_

 _Semua seolah bertanya, apa istimewanya diriku?_

 _Aku mencoba mendorongnya pergi, tapi ia kembali. Begitu banyak tanpa kata yang terucap, ia seolah memiliki mantra untuk kunci hatiku._

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan memaksakan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, Baek. Cobalah untuk menerima dan melupakannya. Hidupmu sekarang jauh lebih berharga dari masalalu yang penuh luka. Tersenyumlah untukku"_

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol, apa aku sanggup? Ini begitu sulit. Tapi kau datang menguatkanku._ _Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tidak denganmu"_

...

 **A/N Bacot time:**

 **HOLLLAA HOROLOLOLOLOLO**

Eyke hadir membawa judul baru, tapi judul lama kaga di lanjut lanjut wkwk.

Maapkeun atuh ya, but aku mau ngucapin makasih banget yang uda nyempetin review, fav/foll _It's Faults Of My Feeling?_ yang hanya sekedar prolog tapi yah lumayan responnya, aku udah nulis chapter 1 tapi aku beneran takut kalau ff nya bakal di luar ekspektasi aku, wajar aj sih aku ga pernah bikin ff sebelumnya. Aku hanya reader yg haus akan ff chanbaek yg semakin menipis nyaris langka di ffn huhu.

Dan ini, baru aku ketik beberapa jam yang lalu gatau idenya terlintas gitu aja. Dan yah kalo bikin prolog mah kan tau cuma ide pokok or intinya aj yg diceritain tapi kalau udah di bikin chapter harus bener2 plek ada alur yg jelas. Dan ya disana kelemahan aku, intinya aku belum sanggup. Doain ya biar aku dapat pencerahan dari Tuhan biar bisa lanjut ff nya hehe dan aku jg lagi mau cari masukan/saran buat lebih ngemantepin konsep alur ff nya.

So, kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan ya bagi yang udah nyempetin baca ini makasih banget.

But, please la jangan panggil author ya kemaren ada yg smpet review thor thor segala aku ngerasa belum pantes aja.

Dannnnn kenapa gw suka pake judul yg isi kata Feeling nya itu karena ya perasaan itu sulit dimengerti, sulit di jabarkan gitu. Pernah kan kalian ngerasa kaya gada yg ngerti perasaan kalian, tapi kalian jg ga ngerti kenapa kalian bisa ngerasain perasaan itu. Wkwk ya pokoknya gitulah :'v

Last, **_WANNA REVIEW?_**


End file.
